


The Wonderful Doctor of Gallifrey

by Hobbit4Lyfe



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Emerald City Confidential (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Inspired By Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5185118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petra is a private detective in the Emerald City of Oz. When she's given a case by a local celebrity from a different land, she ends up getting help... from a couple of time travelers in a blue box. Adapted from a liveblog I started on Tumblr. Moved from FanFiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Warehouse

I’d been searching for months for evidence against The Lion, a formerly cowardly and now corrupt lawyer. I’d heard he was involved with extortion and other shady deals.  
I’d collected nearly enough evidence to put him away, and that night, I was in the Warehouse District of the Emerald City, about to break into a warehouse I was led to believe was his. The piece du resistance for my case was in there.  
OK, I’ll admit my evidence-gathering means weren’t always the most legal, but sometimes a girl’s gotta do what a girl’s gotta do.

It was dark by the time I got to the warehouse. I wanted to wrap things up, get home to sleep, and attempt to get an early start on things the next morning. But, in the private detective business, things never work out that way.  
The building was dark and quiet. I hoped there weren’t any surprises waiting for me inside.  
The windows in the building were too high to reach, and there was no way I could open the shipment doors. Lucky for me, though, though the main door was locked, there seemed to be no security system in place. Although there was this odd, empty plant pot next to it…  
I was also lucky that there was a crowbar just lying there on the side of the road. I was just about to use it to open the door when…  
An odd whirring noise and flashing white lights came from behind me. As I turned to look, this odd blue box, apparently called a “Police Box,” materialized out of thin air.  
A man in a black leather jacket and a blond girl stepped out.  
“Well, Rose,” said the man, “It seems we’ve completely missed the mark again.”  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” I said. “Who are you two, and where did you come from?”  
“I’m The Doctor,” the man told me. “And this is Rose Tyler.”  
“Apparently we’ve come over the rainbow,” the girl, Rose, said, taking in her surroundings.  
“Could you guys go back? I’m kinda in the middle of trying to find evidence to bring down a corrupt lawyer. I’m a private detective, you know.” I waved my crowbar at them.  
I turned to go back to jimmying open the door. The Doctor brushed by me, followed by Rose.  
“I wouldn’t do it that way, if I were you,” he said. He pulled a funny mechanical stick out of his coat, pointed it at the door, and flashed it. He then stuck the stick back in his pocket.  
And the door opened… and slammed again. Alarms and red flashing lights started going off. A giant poppy grew out of the pot and gassed us. Sure. No security system.  
If I was awake, I might’ve felt ashamed.


	2. Emerald City Bridge

About half an hour or so later, I woke up, dangling from Emerald City Bridge, with my two followers in the same situation. And I needed to get down… To finish my case… And to lose the Doctor and Rose… and because my arm was killing me.  
Don’t panic, Petra. You’ve been in worse scrapes.  
I briefly thought of cutting the rope that attached me to the bridge, but I couldn’t. I didn’t have a knife, and it was a long way down anyway. Also, it would’ve been hard with my good hand being the one the rope was attached to.  
I noticed the Doctor and Rose were coming to, as well. It gave me an idea.  
“Hey, you, Doctor!” I called over. “Any chance you can use your funny glow stick to cut us loose? You’re the one who set off the alarm and got us into this mess!”  
“Oh, my sonic screwdriver? I would,” he told me, “But I’m as tied up as you are. Don’t think I can reach it.”  
“And wouldn’t you have gotten knocked out anyway?” Rose asked. “You were the one who was so insistent upon getting in that warehouse.”  
I groaned and elected to ignore her.  
I then considered climbing up the rope I was hanging from, but I was too heavy. It was no use trying to rappel up one of the bridge supports, because I was nowhere near one. I couldn’t wiggle free because, again… Splat. That left me one option.  
I had to call for help.

And the Lion came to my “rescue.”  
“You’re lucky I’m feeling generous, or I’d charge you for my time,” he called down to us.  
“Lion!” I called.  
He leaned over the edge of the bridge and said, “Guilty as charged. Who are your friends?”  
“Guilty is right!” I shouted. “I’ve got enough evidence to put you away for life! And they’re not my friends.”  
“Evidence? Oh, my. That is a problem… And I am good at solving problems. I wonder, how should I solve this one?” He scratched his chin, pretending to think.  
He was worse at acting than he was at defending clients in court. “You call yourself a lawyer?!” I asked.  
“That’s a lawyer?” Rose basically echoed.  
“No. I call myself the BEST lawyer, and I intent to stay that way,” the Lion said.  
“What was in that warehouse?” I asked.  
“No, really,” the Doctor said. “Why throw us over a bridge for a warehouse?”  
“Warehouse? What warehouse?” the Lion asked.  
I shouted, “Don’t play coy with me! You know what warehouse!”  
“You mean that warehouse that burned to the ground no less than twenty minutes ago?”  
“What?!”  
“A freak accident, quite sudden. I’m afraid that nobody will know what was in that warehouse now.”  
At this point, I had to think on my feet, as it were. “Ha! You fell right into my trap!” But the Lion was too smart for that.  
“Someone will be falling into something, but it will not be me.”  
“You won’t believe the amount of evidence I’ve got against you!” I tried to bring up again.  
“You mean the evidence that was in your coat pocket?” the Lion asked.  
“What?” I tried looking through my coat with my good hand. Nothing was in there. The Doctor reached in his, and, I guess lucky for him, his sonic screwdriver thing was still there. Not that it did any good.  
I continued to panic. “Hey, where did it go?”  
“Oops…” The lion burped. “It’s quite secure… I assure you. Anyway, I wish I could stay and chat with you three, but I must be off. Do give my regards to the ground.”  
He turned and left.

Something about that lion makes my blood boil. One day, I am going to nail that guy. I am going to get enough evidence and make it stick.  
Until then, I had other things to worry about.  
“Ah… So now what?” the Doctor asked.  
Rose, the Doctor, and I managed ourselves into a free fall off of the bridge. Luckily, we were caught by a Gump, one of Oz’s flying, moose-headed modes of transportation. It was a bit embarrassing.  
“Hey, people, I’m trying to fly here,” the Gump said.  
“Yeah, sorry. You available?” I asked it.  
“Yeah, the meter’s running. Where do you wanna go?”  
“Just take me home, 1900 Plumly Street. I don’t care where you take these other two,” I told it.  
“Alright, hold on.”

EMERALD CITY, KNOWN TO MANY AS THE “JEWEL OF OZ.” A CENTER OF CULTURE, COMMERCE, AND DIVERSITY… AS WELL AS GREED, CORRUPTION, AND DISHONESTY.  
IS THERE HOPE FOR THIS FAIR CITY, AS WELL AS THE KINGDOM THAT SURROUNDS IT?  
ONE DETECTIVE IS TRYING TO FIND OUT… WITH HELP FROM…  
THE WONDERFUL DOCTOR OF GALLIFREY.


	3. The Case

As the Gump flew off, the Doctor said, “Alright, Rose, we don’t know where we are, and we only know two people here. That Lion obviously will be no help getting us back to the TARDIS. So, that leaves you, Miss Detective. How about we help you with your Lion issue, and you help us find our TARDIS, so I can get Rose home?”  
“It’s Petra. And you don’t leave me much choice, do you?”  
I slumped back in my seat and sulked the whole rest of the ride.

1900 Plumly Street. Home at last.  
Stupid Lion… That’s the fifth time he’s nearly killed me! I thought as I walked through my door, followed by my two “guests.”  
And it made me wonder… Was I actually onto something big?  
I’ll get him one day… Aw, who am I kidding? Do the bad guys get punished these days?  
Apparently, I’d asked that out loud. Rose replied, “Sure they do! Don’t they?”  
“Sometimes the good guys get punished, too…” the Doctor said. His voice drifted off as he wandered towards the window that took up a big portion of one of my walls.  
I even lost my journal chasing the Lion around the City. He probably ate that, too. How can I be a proper detective without a journal?  
And then I realized I had a spare locked away in my filing cabinet. I got the key from my desk, and then used it on the cabinet.  
I turned to look out the window and shouted, “You hear that, Emerald City? I’m packing a new notebook, and I’m not afraid to use it!” The Doctor and Rose started to giggle.  
Oh, who was I kidding? They were right to laugh. What was I going to use my journal for? Slapping people over the head?

Someone started pounding on the door.  
“Lion, if that’s you, I suggest you beat it!” I called, even though I actually kinda doubted it was him.  
“I beg your pardon?” a lady asked, appalled.  
“Never mind. I’ll be right there.” I rushed over to answer the door. Rose looked over at the Doctor as if to ask who it was. He shrugged like he had no clue.  
A woman in her late forties, maybe early fifties, with blond hair and a blue dress marched in confidently. She seemed strangely familiar…  
“Thank you,” this lady said. “You’re Petra?”  
Duh. “That’s what it says on the door. What can I do for you, Miss…?”  
“Dee. You can call me Dee.”  
“Alright… Dee… What brings you downtown?”  
“I’m looking for someone. His name’s Anzel Baum, my fiancée. But if you already have a case…” She glanced at Rose and the Doctor.  
“Oh, no. They’re… just visiting,” I lied. “So… Anzel, huh?” The name sounded familiar. From a past case, maybe? “And how long has he been missing?” I continued.  
“I haven’t seen him for several months. He likes to… travel.” Yeah. Sure, lady. He travels.  
“Go on…”  
“Well, he got back two nights ago, but I haven’t seen him. Nobody has seen him. He just… vanished.”  
“So, who told you he’s back?” This was looking bad for her already.  
“Nobody. I have a magic device that keeps tabs on him.”  
Yep. Very bad for her. “A magic device? Those are illegal!”  
“I have a magic license. I’m not breaking any laws.”  
I was still suspicious. “What did this magic device say?”  
“He was visiting the Gillikin Country, before entering the City. Aside from that, nothing. I have to know what happened to him! Can you help me?”  
A missing fiancée? That sounds like a case of cold feet to me!  
Still, a case is a case. Next month’s rent was almost due, and I sure needed the Emeralds. And since I highly doubted the Doctor and Rose even had an Emerald each…  
Dee seemed to sense that. “I’ll give you an advance of two hundred Emeralds, and five hundred more when you find him.”  
Seven hundred Emeralds? Scratch the next month’s rent! That would cover me ‘til the summer! “Looks like you’ve got yourself a detective, Dee!”  
“I knew you were the right woman for the job. Here’s a picture of him.” She handed one over.  
Anzel was a sleazy-looking man about Dee’s age with brown hair and a thin mustache. I passed his portrait over to the Doctor and Rose.  
“How can I contact you if I find anything?”  
“Oh, I’ll contact you. I’ll be watching. If I need to speak to you, you’ll hear from me.” She marched out the way she came, leaving a sack of money on my desk as she passed it.  
Great. I not only had a client, but a guardian angel, too. What’s her angle?  
The warning signs whirled around me like a tornado, but the money was too good to pass up.  
And then it hit me.  
Wait a minute… Tornado?  
“Just one more question, Miss Gale.”  
She paused at the door and turned. “Yes?”  
“Aha!” I nearly shouted.  
“Oh, very clever. You may solve this after all.”  
I showed her out.  
I knew it. Dorothy Gale. The bright-eyed little girl who blew into Oz over forty years ago. What was she doing in my office? Wasn’t she an honorary princess? Why did she need my help, when she could just ask Queen Ozma to wave her magic wand?  
Still, I couldn’t argue with a princess, and I certainly couldn’t argue with seven hundred Emeralds.  
“So, Dorothy Gale?” the Doctor asked.  
“She’s real?” asked Rose.  
“Of course she is,” I responded. “You met the formerly-Cowardly Lion earlier, didn’t you? Anyway, you might as well tag along.”  
“Wait, isn’t she supposed to be a little kid?” Rose asked.  
“Well, it has been four decades,” I told her.

Anzel was in Gillikin Country, which meant he came through the North Gate. That’s where I started.  
Before my visitors and I left, I went to my desk and picked up the sack of money. My hand brushed across a twenty-year-old photo of a blond five-year-old boy. I sighed and quickly turned away.


End file.
